TRY
by berta-chan
Summary: It's funny really how a life works. The things you try to hold onto, you try to remember, those are what you end up losing. And everything that you try to forget, or throw away, those are the things that stay. sasunaru, onesided gaanaru.


TRY

[a/n] This is my first fic i've ever posted. I was inspired by the song Try, Try, Try by The Smashing Pumpkins and based this story around it. There was also a short film made.

SASUNARU, ONESIDED GAANARU

* * *

**I remember this clearly.**

**When I was a little boy I had a tree fort. Hours and hours I'd spend playing, pretending I was the greatest ninja in the world. I would go on secret missions and destroy the bad guys single handedly. A real hero. All of that happened in that little fort. I remember that part perfectly... the rest is a little fuzzy.**

**See, I didn't play in it for a couple of days and when I came back, wasps had built a nest in my fort. It looked like a twisted apple or something. Back then it was scary, terrifying even. But I remember thinking, in that naive little boy way, that just like a ninja, wasps needed a place to sleep too. When my step father got home, he burnt it all. Everything. I cried all night long.**

**-**

**It's funny really how a life works. The things you try to hold onto, you try to remember, those are what you end up losing. And everything that you try to forget, or throw away, those are the things that stay. **

**Like I said. It's funny.**

-

I slowly opened my sky blue eyes as I felt the city around us start to come to life. I could feel Sasuke's even breathing on the back of my neck and I knew he was still asleep. He wasn't a morning person and it seemed to annoy him to no end that I awoke with the sun. He tightened his grip possessively around my waist as he felt me shift to sit up. I smiled softly at this, and turned around so that I was facing him. I slowly began to plant small kisses all over his face. First his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, then his nose and finally his lips. I felt him smile slightly against my lips as I kissed him. His eyes fluttered open and soon I was drowning into two pools of black. He flipped our positions so that he was now on top of me and began to kiss my neck. I moaned loudly at the action and couldn't help but arch my back into his touch. He brought his face back up to mine and stared into my eyes again. I felt myself blush at the intensity of his gaze. He always told me that my eyes reminded him of the ocean, and that if given he would gladly drown in them.

Sasuke loves me. I know it's true because sometimes it'll be freezing out and I'd want him to look at the sunset, and he'll get all pissed because he's cold and we're hungry, but he watches it with me anyway.

I felt his lips descend on mine softly as we kissed. I love this gentle side that he only shows to me.

"Morning dobe." he murmured as he kissed me again before sitting up and scratching the back of his head. I don't really know why, but it's a pet name that he likes to call me, in turn I rewarded him with my own.

"Morning teme." I replied as I cuddled into his chest. He instinctively wrapped his arms around me and buried his face into my blonde hair. Nothing else mattered when it was just the two of us.

We've been moving around a lot, but lately we've been sticking close to the subway station. There's always lots going on there and lots of people. It's easy to disappear in all the travelers, I like that. Everybody going to that one place-home, work-where ever it may be, the place that they want to be, the place that they should be, and I know that theirs a place out there for me too and I know that I'll be there someday. Maybe it's somewhere sunny. Maybe even California.

After packing up our little belongings, we walked hand in hand, our fingers laced together, down the cracked side walk to a small grocery store on the corner.

I know that in the future, we'll have a house. With lots of food, a big dining room table, a refrigerator full of beer, whine, pop, all of it. A bar, a T.V, dishwashers, washing machine, dryer, stereo, home theater, Internet, all of it. Maybe even a swimming pool. It'll be fucking great.

We walked down the isles, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching. Sasuke grabbed a couple of energy drinks and shoved them into my backpack, while I grabbed the wrapped sandwiches in the refrigerated section, also shoving them in my bag. We walked steadily out the store doors hand in hand, like we did when we came in. Only then starting to quicken our pace as we made it back down the cracked sidewalk.

We eat down by the train tracks on a hill where I liked to watch the sun set. Sasuke lit a cigarette and took a drag before passing it to me. I could feel him staring at me again as I put my lips to the cig and inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine flow through me.

"You're beautiful you know." he stated, his eyes roaming over my entire being

I pretended to ignore him as I took another drag, but I could feel me cheeks heat up at his sudden compliment. He always said random things like that. I knew he could tell I was blushing because I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. Stupid teme.

Having finished the cigarette, I butted it out on the bottom of my worn out converse. Sasuke was still staring at me before he wrapped his hand around my slender waist and lifted me to his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder as he buried his face in my blonde hair and inhaled deeply. I lifted my head up and planted a kiss on his lips. Which soon turned passionate as our tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke always won.

When we move into our house, sasuke will have a cool job. It'll pay good. He'll come home after work and read the paper, I'll make him snacks, cocktails-whatever. Our friends will come over. We'll eat a great dinner at a huge table. We'll be warm. Maybe in California. Maybe when we're set up.

We made our way to the underground subway station, hand in hand. There were lots of people there. Young and old, carrying their luggage as they weaved their way busily through the crowds of people. I subconsciously tightened my hold on Sasuke's hand and he glanced at me, tightening his hold as well. That's what I loved about Sasuke. We never needed words to communicate, he always just understood what I was feeling. He makes me feel safe. Something I had never experienced until I met him.

I grinned widely as I spotted my friends standing down by the platform and waved to them. They smiled back and walked over to where me and sasuke were standing.

"'Sup blondie? Haven't seen you in a while." said my brown headed friend Kiba, grinning as he wrapped his arm around his petite girlfriend's waist, Hinata. She blushed prettily at me and smiled.

"Yeah, where have you been?" replied my pink headed friend Sakura, who was like a sister to me. Her emerald eyes were filled with concern. "we were worried about you, thought something happened."

I smiled again, feeling touched by their concern

"Sorry" I replied, scratching the back of my head with my free hand. "Sasuke and I have been moving around a lot lately." I glanced at Sasuke. He seemed uninterested in the conversation as usual but agreed none the less.

"Yeah." he mumbled out.

"Where's Gaara?" I suddenly asked, noticing the red head was missing.

"He's doing a run for a dealer right now." answered Sakura. "he should be back any minute with Ino and Shika."

We talked for a few minutes about mindless topics before I saw a familiar stock of flaming red hair though the crowd of people.

"Gaara!" I shouted, letting go of Sasuke's hand and running towards the red head. I saw the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he saw me and he opened his arms. I ran into them barring my face into his hard chest, he hugged me back tightly.

"I've missed you." I mumbled into his chest. Though I had Sasuke and loved him dearly, Gaara would always be special to me. Growing up it was only ever the two of us, without him I probably wouldn't be alive today.

"Me too." he replied as he buried his face into my hair and inhaled. Finally letting go, I greeted Shika and Ino.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them. They smiled back and together we walked over to where Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Sakura were standing. Sasuke looked tense and he glared at Gaara, snatching me away from his grasp and holding me from behind, his chin resting on top of my head. Gaara glared back. His heavily eyelined eyes going into slits. I hated when Sasuke acted this way. It pissed me off how possessive he could get and act like a complete ass.

My friends wonder how we've stuck together for so long. It's not just for the fact of having someone there-no way. It's because we have a future. We know where we're going.

"Sasuke." I warned, while pushing away from him slightly to make him let go. He didn't budge. Sighing loudly, I met Gaara's eyes that immediately softened when we made contact. I could see a conflict of emotions in them. From anger to irritation, to sadness and- a passion that I've only ever seen in Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke must of noticed this to, because his grip around me suddenly tightened.

"Anyway.." started Sakura, trying to break the tense atmosphere. "did you get the perks Gaara?"

Breaking eye contact, Gaara nodded at her. Perks weren't a serious drug, just something to give you a small high and a rush of energy. They could either be snorted or swallowed.

"You're welcome to join us if you want Naruto, Sasuke." offered the pink head.

"No thanks Sakura-chan." I declined. "We better get back. See you guys later." I finished, giving a small wave and turning around to leave. Sasuke immediately grabbed my hand and laced our finger together. As we walked away I could feel Gaara's stare burning a hole through the back of my head.


End file.
